1. Field of the Invention
Implementations consistent with the principles of the invention relate generally to access management and, more particularly, to providing dynamic access management.
2. Description of Related Art
Attacks on networks and unauthorized access to network resources have become an increasing problem for entities that are responsible for maintaining network security and providing access to network resources to a number of users. For example, an attack originating from a single user/node may result in a network being unable to provide legitimate users with the desired services and may even result in the network crashing.
As a result, network security devices typically limit access to network resources based on various authentication procedures designed to limit access to only authorized users. Even with such security measures, however, network attacks often occur.
For example, a client device may gain access to a network based on an authentication procedure performed at the time that the client device initiates contact with a network security device. One problem with granting access to a client device in this manner is that no further security monitoring is performed after a client has gained access to the network. That is, in conventional systems, once a client session is established, the network security device performs no additional monitoring of the client device. As a result, client device changes, including those that may adversely impact network security, are undetected.